


But She's So Mean!!!

by BannedBloodOranges



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanvid, Frollo won't let her go, Humour, One Sided Hellfire Lust, References to Childhood OT3, So Notre Dame does it for him, Very bad no good crushes, dark humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges
Summary: You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?(Frollo can't let Esmeralda go, so Notre Dame does it for him.)





	But She's So Mean!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Non-profit fun only.

[Frollo/Esmeralda - But She's So Mean](https://vimeo.com/335838258) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
